


Void of Life - Log 4

by akgerhardt



Series: Void of Life [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: The future is terrifying, and everyone dies, everything sucks, there's no meaning to life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: Howdy!If you've made it this far, I'd like to warn you that the following log is nothing like the previous ones.It connects the past and future and fills in a lot of the shittiness that was alluded to. No happy ending, everyone eventually dies. Think Episode 3 of Star Wars, but worse.That being said, thank you for taking the time to read everything else, and if you choose to proceed, do so with caution.Feel free to skip ahead to Book 2! For a good time (and updates on further content), please check out akgerhardt on Facebook and Tumblr!





	Void of Life - Log 4

 

©️2016

Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter: akgerhardt

[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/alastairkingstongerhardt/playlist/5i6RCuRD56LynDeRbfBD5W?si=pO-CF1maTvKlDh5yxk__UQ)

  
Special thanks to Georgie (animegrandad.tumblr.com), Ash (dodo-excuse.tumblr.com), Charlotte, Catherine, Iseabail, Sid, Kael, Arte, Matt, Brianna, Tom, Marty, and every other kind soul who has given their support.

This belongs to an ebook series, currently in beta- all updates and improvements will be reflected here. I am neither an artist nor a writer, and I'm still getting the hang of this site's formatting!


End file.
